Love is a Game
by LiulfrKeahi
Summary: Complete:: Mina aims her Cupid arrow at Raye, but someone makes a move first! Who?
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Call

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its characters. I only own this fanfic and the plot.

* * *

A gentle breeze, a bright sun, and silence. Yes, this was the perfect Friday that Raye had been craving for the last few weeks. Each and every Friday had been bothered by either a Serena's "urgent" meetings or an accident by her miko apprentices. Raye let out a small sigh as she looked up to the sky.

'_Today seems too perfect to be true.'_

**_Brrrrrriiiiiinnnnngg!_**

The only phone in the Shrine rung, echoing in each hall and room. Raye groaned out of realization that it was going to be a usual Friday. Reluctantly, she walked from the porch to the phone.

"Miss Hino! This call is for you!" one of Raye's apprentices had got the phone for her.

"Yes, Katie, I know."

'_Not to mention I know who it would be from.'_

Raye received the phone from Katie.

"What is it this time, Serena?" not bothering to check who had called.

"Um, first off, I'm not Serena."

"M-Mina?"

"That's right! And that's Aphrodite to you, Pyro!"

Raye blushed while Mina giggled.

"Why were you expecting Serena, anyway? Wait, you two weren't planning for a date, were you?"

Raye stopped blushing and scowled.

"Hell, no! It's just that she always makes these not-so-urgent urgent meetings just to get me, Amy, Lita, and herself get together every other weekend! Besides, I'd rather go on a date with…"

Raye paused. She knew she'd be saying too much if she did.

"Who? Who would you rather go on a date with?"

"Never mind that," Raye growled, "So why _did_ you call?"

"Like to everyone else I had called _before you_, I'm announcing that I'm coming back to Japan for a three-month vacation. Plus, I'd like to see all of you as soon as I get there."

'_I'm not the first one she had called…'_

"Really? That'd be great! When's your arrival?" Raye tried to sound happy instead of disappointed.

"Uh… I recall Dan saying sometime around ten in the morning, and knowing how he is with time, I'd say our meeting with you guys should be perfect around noon."

Raye smirked. Dan, who was Mina's manager ever since she debuted, had a knack for using two hours of settling down after a flight, whether it'd be in Tokyo, Kyoto, or London.

"Well, I'm pretty sure every other plan will be done by Serena who's late for everything, so you can take your time."

Mina laughed.

"I think that's covered by Dan. So I'll see you then, 'kay?"

" 'Kay."

"Alright, then. See ya then, love."

The line went out and Raye was flushed.

'_Did she just call me, love? Could she…?'_

Raye smirked as she recalled Mina's voice saying "love" to her.

**__****_Brrrrrriiiiiinnnnngg!_**

Raye groaned. _This _phone call was her usual Friday call.

'_Ah, another sweet, relaxing Friday is about to be flown away…'_

"This is the Hikawa Shrine, how may I help you?"

**

* * *

**

Mina's Dressing Room (London)

Mina turned her cell phone off and sighed. She had told a lie to Raye, intentionally, just to have some fun. Mina giggled. She could see it now, Raye's amethyst eyes swirling with jealousy that she was not the first one to be called. Pity, Raye was good at hiding emotion through her voice. She seemed so unaffected by it.

'_Though, I'm pretty sure I got her blushed by my last word.'_

Mina gave out a self-satisfied smirk.

"What's so funny?" Artemis asked as he finished his midnight dinner.

"Oh, let's just say I got a fire burning."

"I'm guessing that's Raye."

"Aren't you the smart one?"

"Really, how about you just let your feelings out, instead of teasing her by beating the bush?"

"Aww, and miss the fun in teasing?" Mina pouted at her white guardian.

Artemis's sweat dropped. "Mina!"

"Oh, don't worry so much! I was planning to tell her this time, anyway."

"It's about time, too! And to think all the suffering Raye had gone through all these years…"

"Hey! I didn't tease her that harsh!"

"More than you think - oomph!" Artemis's answer was muffled as he was hit by a cushion that Mina threw. "What did you do that for?"

"Serves you right, you white plush."

Artemis groaned.

"Anyways, are you ready for bed?"

"Already? It's not even past midnight yet!"

"You _do_ know that the flight and its aftermath are going to be pretty tiring."

"Sure, I do. I just need to make let's see, Serena, Amy, Lita, Amara, and since Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru live with Amara, a total of four more calls!"

"Ugh, Mina! And I thought you said you were done by that last call!"

Mina just giggled.

* * *

A/N

'ello!

This is my first Rei/Raye&Minako/Mina fanfic!

Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapterXP

I'm really sorry if it was too short, but I promise! The plot overall will be great!

Please R&R!

THX!!


	2. Chapter 2: Rivals of Love

**Chapter2: Rivals of Love**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its characters. I only own this fanfic and the plot.

* * *

**Airplane**

"Mina, you're staring."

The silver-haired man with his arms crossed said in a rather irritated way to the blonde next to him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Yaten. It's just weird seeing you alone, without Seiya and Taiki, that is."

"I'm not as dependent as _you_ are, you know."

Mina's sweat dropped.

"Har, har, har. Very funny."

"Never intended to."

"Ugh, Yaten! I never meant that you're dependent! I just meant that it's just new to see you alone when it has always been you three together as I was with my fellow scouts!"

Yaten smirked.

"Ah, Mina. You're always the one easily teased."

"Hey!"

'_If there's an easy person to tease, that's Raye! Not me! Hmm, I wonder what she's doing now…'_

Mina slowly drifted into thoughts of Raye. Her raven hair was gorgeous. Her amethyst eyes would be an ocean she'd love to drown in. And oh, her body, if she could get that wonderful body on a futon and…

'_Whoa, Mina! Dirty thoughts!'_

Mina fiercely shook her head, trying to get those inappropriate thoughts out of her head.

"Miiiiinnnna…."

Mina turned her head to her side to look at Yaten whom called in a very Raye-like-angry way.

"Yeah, Healer?"

"Great, now I'm just _Healer_ to you?"

"Well, you _are_ the Star Light Healer, are you not?"

Yaten scoffed.

"So, what was one your mind that made you shake your head crazy?"

"Uh… I… that is, um… nothing about Raye… er…"

"Why were you thinking about Raye?"

"I wasn't!"

"Keh, obviously, you're not a good liar."

"Ugh. Alright, alright! Yes, I was thinking about Raye. Yes, I was. Why? Because I'm in love with her and just love to think about her. There! Happy, now?"

"Uh…"

Yaten was flushed by Mina's answer.

'_So she loves Raye, eh? Hmm…'_

"Well, not really."

Mina groaned, "Now what?"

"I'm in love with Raye, too."

"Oh great, you're in love with Ra- what?!"

"I aM iN lOvE wItH rAyE. Is that so hard to catch?"

"Since when?! Didn't you, like, I mean, you totally hated Raye!"

Yaten smirked.

"You're rambling Mina."

"Shut up and answer my question jerk!"

Everyone who was in the First Class seats now looked at the two singers. Mina didn't care. Mina was too shocked to notice others staring. _The_ Yaten who had so many fights with Raye just proclaimed that he was in love with her?! It didn't make any sense!

"But you, I mean, you two had fights on a daily routine! How could you come to _that_ conclusion?! Ah, I didn't mean to say it out that harsh but, d'oh! But you just _can't _be in love with her! Out of all the women you saw throughout your lifetime, why her? Why?!"

Mina squealed with frustration, still ignoring the eyes that looked at her direction. She had always wanted her love to be perfect. "Perfect," as in, no broken hearts, no death involved, and definitely _no_ such thing as a triangular love affair. Hell, didn't people always say that three's a crowd?

While Mina was wandering in her thoughts, obviously frustrated, Yaten was amused with her reaction.

'_Wow. She must really have it in for Raye. And I thought __**I**__ was her crush. Huh, wrong guess.'_

Yaten observed Mina, who was still in her rage mood, and wondered what to do next. He blurted out the "I love Raye, too" statement just to tease her, which he fulfilled, but what to do next? There wouldn't be any fun to end it right now.

'_Not to mention that she'll probably strangle me to death the moment I tell her it was all a good joke of mine.'_

Yaten shuddered at the very thought.

"You know what? Screw it!"

Yaten looked at Mina, confused.

"What?"

"I _said_, screw it! I don't care whether or not you're in love in Raye! After all, I _am _the goddess of love, am I not?"

Yaten snorted. "Sure you are…"

"_Aanyway_, as the goddess of love, I hereby say that your challenge is accepted, Healer!"

"My challenge is accepted?"

"Well, both of us are in love with Raye, right? And it's obvious neither of us is willing to give up, right?"

"Er… yeah, and?"

"OMG, you're slower than Serena! _And_ that means we're officially love rivals! But since I'm the goddess of love, it's more likely _you_ challenging _me_. So, shake?"

Mina held out her hand for a handshake. Yaten smirked and gave his hand in return.

"Shake. Let's see who wins this game of love, Aphrodite."

"Tsk. I'll be impressed if you even make a move. And another thing."

"Hmm?"

"**Don't** call me Aphrodite. That's a pet name that only my Raye is allowed to use."

**

* * *

**

Hikawa Shrine

In the meantime, Raye was sitting in front of the TV.

Stunned.

"_We now give you the latest news on world idol Mina Aino. Reporter Jack, come in."_

"_This is Jack from London. Mina Aino surely is a world star. This scene is Mina Aino taking her flight to Japan. Despite her team's efforts to keep it secret, many of her fans crowded the airport in a split second. But what's more surprising is the arrival of another world star, Yaten! It is known that these two were friends for long time, but seeing them together like this… could they be lovebirds? Could they be-?"_

Raye turned off the TV.

She scoffed.

"Lovebirds, _my ass_."

* * *

**A/N**

HI to those who've been waiting for next chapter!

i am SOOOOOOO sorry for taking at least 2 weeks to update it.

but hey, i _did_ mention i would update it every other _week_, riiiiiiight? *snigger*

not to mention i was sick for the past few days....T^T

anyway, i'm already working on the next chapter. just need to make a few changes here and there.

since i already have the overall plot done, it's only a matter of time me being able to stick to the chair and typing it.

see ya guys at the next chapter's A/N :)

please R&R!!

and thanks again for reading my story!!

p.s. i have a few other stories in my mind, about 3~4. should i update them _as_ I update "Love is a Game"?

or should i update one by one after this one is completed?

tell me what you think, thx :)


	3. Chapter 3: Round 1

**Chapter 3: Round 1 "Flirt the Mistress"**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its characters. I only own this fanfic and the plot.

**

* * *

**

The Crown

Raye walked into the Crown.

"Hey, Raye!"

"Hey, Andrew. Are the others here, yet?"

"Yep. For once, you're not the first one to arrive!" Andrew said with a wink.

Raye laughed in response.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"You know what? Neither do I."

The two laughed simultaneously.

* * *

Raye walked over to the girls' usual table. Sure enough, she wasn't the first to come. The outers had already made themselves comfortable with their drinks in front of them.

"Wow, we beat the fire warrior at speed."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm glad to see you, too, Amara."

The warrior of wind chuckled as Raye sat down to order herself a drink.

"Ah, and here comes the happy couple."

Raye looked up and saw Lita walking in with Amy. She noticed that their hands were intertwined.

'_I wonder if I could hold her hands like that, too…'_

"Raye, if you want to, just follow my advice like Lita did."

"Huh? Uh… Did I just say that out loud?"

Amara chuckled. "No, you didn't say anything, but your face was pretty obvious. Anyway, as I just said, take my advice. Lita listened to it, confessed to Amy, and ended up as a happy couple as they are now. Don't you think it's time for you and Mina?"

Lita and Amy took their seats as Raye scowled. She was about to shout at Amara when Lita fake-coughed, bring the whole table's attention to her.

"No offense, Raye, but did you see the morning news about Mina?"

"What? About her arrival? It's not new, is it?"

"Err, not that one……."

"_Oh_, you mean the part about her and that annoying silver-haired brat together. _Yeah_, I did see it."

Lita gulped. Great, the sarcastic side of Raye was coming out.

"And?"

"_And_, what else do you want me to say?"

"Well, to be honest, your usual fits of jealousy."

Raye shot one of her death glares at Lita. Lita cringed.

'_Ugh, looks like I'm going to be her target instead of Yaten.'_

But her sarcastic remarks never came. Not even one. Rather, she merely sighed.

"You underestimated me, Lita. Yes, I had such fits of jealousy 2 years before when we were still in high school. But I've grown, you know? Honestly, do you really think I should be jealous of someone who is not better than me? Or, do you think I'd lose Mina to that loser?"

"Huh? Ah…! Of course, not! But you do have to admit, your fits were pretty automatic whenever Yaten was mentioned."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, it's not like something actually happened other than those two were at the airport for the same plane. Hell, they weren't even holding hands, or… what?"

Raye stopped abruptly when she noticed that all at the table was staring at her with astonishment. Amara even pretended to wipe away a fake tear.

"My Raye has finally grown up."

"Correction, Amara-papa. Not your Raye, _Mina's_ Raye."

Everyone laughed at Hotaru's last remark, even Raye. After the laughter had subsided, Michelle was the first to talk.

"So, Raye dear, have you decided when to confess?"

"Um, actually… I'm not so sure, either."

Raye pondered. Sure, she had admitted easily to Amara and Michelle since she had sought their help in the first place, but she tried to conceal it from the rest of the sailor team. Even after Amy and Lita had somehow found out, she tried to deny it. It was hard enough to confess to _them_, two of her best friends. How was she supposed to tell her affection of love?

"Raye?"

Raye looked up. Amara called her with concern this time. No joking Amara, but a serious one locked eyes with her. The two silently conversed in a few seconds which seemed like eons to Raye. Finally, Raye broke the eye contact.

"Alright, I'll _try_ to do it sometime during her stay. I don't know when; I don't know where; and I definitely don't know how. All I know is that it **ain't** going to be an easy job."

Suddenly, Lita smacked Raye on the back. Hard.

"Yeow! Lita! What was **that** for?!"

"Oh, come on, Raye. Since when were you the thinking type? You're more the act-then-think type, right? So, I say you just act on your feelings as you always do. 'Kay?"

"She's right, Raye. Just be yourself. That's how Lita did it, and… look at us now."

Amy smiled at her fiery friend as she placed her hand on top of her girlfriend's. Raye was astounded. She didn't know what to say. She just looked at her friends. She reminisced the two before they had gotten together. Boy, they were in even worse messes than she is in now. But now, now those two couldn't be any happier. Would she and Mina look as happy as they do? Would they even get together? Raye's eyebrows twitched as she unwittingly pictured Mina rejecting her.

'_That would be hell…….'_

Raye closed her eyes to sort her thoughts for the moment. She soon opened them back to return to the reality in which her friends were giving her worrying looks.

"Jeez, and I thought this meeting was about Mina. How did I become the center of attention of this table?"

"Because you and Mina are a pair, Raye," Hotaru stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Raye smiled.

"I guess you're right, Hotaru. I guess everything all of you said is right. I'll act on my feelings. No more thinking for me, I promise, but on one condition. I'll keep my promise if you guys promise not to tell Serena until I do so myself."

Amara gave her a smirk.

"Not spilling the beans to our princess? My, that is going to be _so_ difficult. What if I let it slip?"

"Then, I'll make _sure_ Michelle makes you sleep on the couch for a month. You'll help me out, right Michelle?"

"Yes, Raye. You have my word."

"Ouch, that's too harsh, Raye."

Raye just laughed and made one of Mina's victory 'V' sign. Amara laughed and the rest followed suit.

"Hey, speaking of Serena, where is she?"

Hotaru's question was answered by a very familiar squeal.

"Hey, guys!"

Raye groaned. Speak of the devil.

"Guys! Guess who I ran into on the way!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you ran into the ice cream fairy and had loads of ice cream."

"Did not!"

"Yeah, right."

"Raye! You're so mean!"

"Hmmph."

"Still play mean, Raye?"

Raye froze when she had that all-too-familiar giggle. The giggle she had missed since it had left her two years ago. The giggle of none other than her one-sided love, Mina.

"Mina?"

"Long time no see, Pyro. Missed me?"

Raye smirked. "As much as you missed Algebra."

"Aww, isn't that sweet of you?"

Mina smiled and took her seat next to Raye.

"Too sweet for my taste."

Everyone looked to the door where the voice had come from. Raye growled.

_'What's **he** doing here?'_

"Hi, everyone. Mind if I join your party?"

"No, not at all! Oops! I mean, Mina would you mind? This is your party and…"

Mina didn't hear a word Serena was rambling about. She was already thinking about her decision. She could just be insincere, say no, and have Raye to herself, but… for some reason, she didn't want that. No, that wouldn't be winning. More like cheating, really. She smirked as she made a conclusion.

"Why not?"

If Yaten was thinking of winning Raye's heart by joining them, let him _try_.

'_Flirting Raye is my specialty. There's no way I could __**possibly**__ lose.'_

* * *

The group had ordered their drinks, talking. Everyone in the group, except for Raye, who was glaring at Yaten ever since he sat down, had started talking about any topic they found interesting.

'_That jerk! He thinks he can join with no particular reason. And Mina! How could she say yes! No wonder there are those scandals about them meeting. She lets him follow her like some lost puppy… no scratch that, like some lost mutt.'_

After she ended her conversation with Amy and Lita about their new relationship, Mina had then noticed that she wasn't Raye's center of attention. Well, she didn't want to be the target of Raye's death glares, but she didn't like the mere fact that Raye was looking at Yaten. She wanted every attention of her second in command all to herself.

'_Looks like some flirting needs to be done.'_

With that, she snaked her arms around Raye's waist, pulling the latter into her embrace. The fire warrior stiffened at the sudden contact, but did not pull away. Relieved that Raye didn't jerk away, Mina nuzzled on Raye's shoulder.

'_She's so comforting… She's perfect to cuddle, like a teddy bear… my teddy bear. My very own, Raye-bear.'_

Mina giggled at her new pet name for Raye.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Mina smiled seductively, leaned into Raye's ear, and said, "_Raye-bear_."

'_Raye-what?!'_

"Why am I a bear?!"

"Because, _Raye-bear_, you are just as cute, cuddly, and comforting as any other teddy bear."

Raye blushed furiously, which Mina found cute.

"Keh!" was all Raye could say, as she turned her face away from Mina to somehow hide the blush.

'_And for my final move…'_

Mina pulled away from Raye, freeing Raye from her embrace.

"You don't like my new pet name for you, Raye?"

"Of cour-!" Raye couldn't finish her sentence. She had seen those, those puppy eyes of Mina that she just _couldn't _resist.

'_Not those eyes…' _Raye groaned.

"Of course not, Mina. I like it."

Mina grinned widely.

'_How could I possibly resist doing anything that would make her smile?'_

Raye smiled back out of defeat as Mina gave her another tight hug.

"You're the best, Raye-bear!"

This time, even though her face was crimson red, Raye hugged Mina back.

"Duh, you're talking to _Raye Hino_. Of course, I'm the best."

"If you say so, Raye-bear." Mina giggled.

Mina was too busy praising herself for fine flirting and Raye was too busy being happy in hugging Mina to notice everyone else at the table watching them. All looked at the two with loving eyes as if they were the most adorable scene they had ever seen. Yaten especially couldn't hide his amusement. Mina was truly good at making the strong, stubborn Raye soft. He never had imagined she could have such a soft side.

'_I guess it's most because of her good flirting,'_ Yaten smirked as he saw Mina silently showed her victory 'V' sign.

'_I wonder, if that was the first round. If it is, I forfeit.'_

Yaten sent an 'X' sign with his fingers to show his loss.

'_The second round won't be so easy, Mina. You'd better hope your love for Raye is strong enough for it.'_

* * *

**A/N**

Hello to my previous readers: jedicaro, xXMiMiXx, CryLittleSister90, Ramanda87, krugern, MinaRayeFan, Fender18, flamesniper19, Rukangel !!

I updated quicker than before, right?^^

This chapter got longer than I expected, which is now giving me a headache.

Not that I don't want it long, but now I've got this burden to make the next chapter as long and I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it as long! :(

Well, that's all I wanted to talk about this chapter.

Hope you enjoy it and please R&R xD

Thanks again x)

p.s. the next update is going to be pretty late. Not only am I hitting writer's block, but this week's gonna be pretty busy for me. SAT prep and evrything :groan:

and after the next update, i'm going to be on hiatus for awhile till the end of May, if longer, the first week of June.

after that, i'll be regularly updating again.

till then, seeya!

p.p.s. this upcoming Monday(March 29th) is my birthday! :whoo-hoo!: xD


	4. Chapter 4: Round 2

**Chapter 4: Round 2 "The Ride Home"**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its characters. I only own this fanfic and the plot.

* * *

**The Crown**

How many hours must have passed? No one but Raye was acknowledging it.

'_If I knew we were going to be out for so long, I should have done the chores before I came. Why didn't I do those before? Oh right… I was distracted by that __**disturbing**__ news of… grr…'_

Raye buried her scowling face in her hand.

Mina noticed Raye's disturbance, concern filling her eyes. Little did she know, everyone else had noticed, too.

"Raye? Is there something wrong? Wanna talk about it?"

Raye sighed and pulled away from her hand.

"It's nothing, Mina."

Mina could tell it wasn't nothing. She was going to push the topic further when Lita intervened.

"Ah, she's probably thinking about a _very_ important task she has to do later on, right, Raye?"

Lita gave a wink, and Amara gave a laugh. To both Raye answered with a glare saying, _'I'll get you for that.'_

"Important? What could be more important than a reunion with Mina, Raye?" asked Serena.

Silence.

Was that question intentional or was Serena just being frank to the point that she valued Mina's reunion as an important thing? Raye wondered.

'_Knowing Serena, I'd guess it is the second one. No way could she have noticed my yearning for Mina.'_

"Oh, come on. As your princess, I _order_ you to tell me what could be more important than this."

Everyone looked at Serena as if she had grown another head. Now where was this authority abuse coming from?

"Keh," Raye spoke up, "like I'd listen to that. Besides you are **so** not a princess according to your punctuality."

"Raye!" Serena squealed.

With Raye teasing Serena again, everyone seemed to let the topic loose. That is, everyone except Mina and Yaten.

"So… what **were** you thinking about, Hino?"

"None of your concern, Kou."

"Ooh, the chic one, I see."

Raye growled. Yaten smirked. Mina, well… she was trying _very_ hard not to punch Yaten in the face.

'_Didn't he just admit his loss at flirting? And what is he doing now?'_

Yaten, on the other hand, believed that he was just having a casual conversation with Raye, rather than flirting with her.

Mina scowled. How could she shift Raye's attention? She used her embrace assault before. It was too early to use it again.

'_Hmph.'_

Suddenly, a light bulb lightened over her head.

"What if it was one of _my_ concerns, Pyro?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. What if _I_ wanted to know what could possibly be above me on your priorities list?"

"Uh…"

'_Confessing to you, maybe? Come on, Mars, think, think, think!'_

"My… chores, I guess?"

"What?!"

Raye visibly cringed at Mina's surprised, and somewhat angry, voice.

"You do your chores everyday and you say those _daily_ things are more important than **me**?! Oh, Raye Hino, you **can't** be serious!"

'_No, I'm not…'_

"I am, when else was I not? Besides, it's my bad. I should've done them this morning before this meeting, but I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I was preoccupied."

"With?"

"Please, Mina, I need to go."

As Mina and Raye went on, everyone else was just watching. Though they, except Serena, were very well aware of the two's feelings for each other, they worried that this conversation might ample to a fight. Among them, Yaten was the only one amused.

_'Wait… Maybe I can use this opportunity to my advantage.'_

"Hey, Raye. Want a ride?"

Mina and Raye stopped talking simultaneously and stared at Yaten. So did everyone else.

"Well, it's about time I need to return to my hotel and your shrine is along the way. You said needed to go to do your chores. I'm just trying to be a gentleman and help you out."

_'Hmm… if it means that he's away from Mina, then…'_

"Not bad of an offer. Looks like all of that traveling finally put some sense into you."

"Ouch, low blow."

Raye laughed as she stood up. Mina, however, was not amused.

"Wait, Raye, come with us to karaoke together. I want to hear you singing. It's been a long time, and –"

"Mina, you know I don't like karaoke. And as for my singing… maybe some other time, okay?"

"…Okay."

Mina reluctantly answered and followed Raye to the door.

"See you around, Raye."

"Hopefully not, Amara," said Raye as she waved goodbye. Amara chuckled and waved back.

Mina watched the two till the end.

She saw Yaten hand Raye a helmet.

She saw Raye ride onto Yaten's motorbike.

She saw Raye _not-so-reluctantly_ wrap her arms around Yaten's waist.

Once they were out her sight, she screamed out of frustration.

"Raye Hino, you **IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

* * *

**On the way to the Shrine**

Raye couldn't help but wonder if Mina had held onto Yaten like this on their way to the Crown.

'_No, no, no! They did __**not**__ come together! Scratch that idea out, Raye!'_

Yaten could feel Raye scowling as she tightened her embrace of him.

'_I wonder what's on her mind. Hmm… what should I do once we arrive? Maybe one of those soap opera shooting I've done might come in help. Something not so typical, but not so out of the blue. Hmm… None of the plots seem to fit.'_

They went to stop in front of a red light. Yaten used this moment to concentrate on his thoughts.

'_Maybe, the whole doesn't have to fit. Maybe, I just need just the right scenes. How about–'_

'_**Honk! Honk!'**_

The lights had turned to green.

'_Whoops!'_

Yaten went on with his way to the shrine. He was a bit embarrassed, but he had found the right scene. Meanwhile, Raye was wondering why the silver-haired boy was spacing a moment before.

* * *

**Hikawa Shrine**

"Thanks for the ride, Kou."

"My pleasure, Hino."

After she gave her gratitude, Raye went up the shrine steps.

'_One, two, three…'_ Yaten counted three seconds before he called out, "Raye!"

Raye turned around, surprised. Yaten couldn't help but admire her looks under the sunset's colors.

'_Those colors really fit her. No wonder Sailor Mars is red… no wonder why Mina fell for her beauty.'_

"Um, you called?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um… do you mind if I… could I stay for a moment? You know, for a talk?"

A talk? They haven't met in years, not to mention that even in those times they've met, all they would do was to fight with each other. And yet, he asked for a talk?

Raye stood there, dumb-founded.

'_She's hesitating…'_ Yaten mentally smirked.

"If it's… if it's too much of a trouble, I'll… I'll just go…"

Yaten hung his head. He slowly started to get the engine started.

"Ah, Yaten!"

"Hmm?" Yaten looked up to Raye.

'_I guess a talk wouldn't hurt, would it?'_ Raye thought. Maybe she could use this time to see Yaten's true feelings for Mina and sort out the problems they had in the past.

Raye let out a sigh. "Are you going to pay back for the minutes I wasn't able to use on my chores?"

A smile widened on the boy's face. "You bet!"

She smirked and went up the steps. Yaten followed suit.

Little did Raye know that Yaten was praising himself for his wonderful acting behind her back.

'_Let's check out your love for Mina, Hino.'_

* * *

**The Crown**

"Mina, dear? Is something wrong?" Michelle asked soothingly as everyone took their seats.

"Does it look like it?"

"Well, you certainly don't look as jolly as you were before."

"Do I?" Mina said in a sarcastic tone.

"To state it specifically, you weren't as jolly as you were when _Raye_ was here." Amara particularly emphasized Raye's name. Mina jerked her head towards the two Outer Scouts out of surprise. They gave her knowing looks.

'_I guess it's just normal for them to know. They're always the know-it-alls, after all.'_

"Well, Amara how would **you** feel if Seiya offered Michelle a ride and she accepted?"

"Same as you," chuckled Amara.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there."

Everyone looked at Lita who seemed very confused.

"Why are you comparing Raye and Yaten to Michelle and Seiya? Raye and Yaten fight, but Michelle and Seiya flirt. Whoa, no offense there Amara."

Lita cringed a bit as Amara looked ready to punch her in the eye.

"Now, now, dear, behave. As for your question, Lita, I think that's up to Mina to answer."

She smiled at Mina. Mina smiled back. Michelle was giving her a choice: either to confess to the group or make up a lie.

Which should she choose?

* * *

:: Author's Note ::

Ha! Finally got this devil written! xD

Guess what?

I'm on a roll today!

I just kept writing and writing.

I'll soon be able to update up to the final chapter! (note: this does not mean the next chappie is the final one. lol)

this chapter is dedicated to: **Rukangel**, **knightskye**,** flamesniper19**, **krugern**, **Fender18**, **MinaRayeFan**, **xXMiMiXx**,** jedicaro**, **Ramanda87**, **water mixed flame**, and **Whirlwind of Flames and Love**!

people who have been patient and read most of my chappies and one-shots... much appreciated!!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

once again, this humble author asks of your noble reviews xD


	5. Chapter 5: TimeOut

**Chapter 5: Time-Out for a Revelation**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its characters. I only own this fanfic and the plot.

* * *

**The Crown**

Mina held the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. She'd rather tell her friends someday with Raye, but after what had happened a few minutes ago… she wasn't sure if that day would even come.

'_I guess there's no use hiding is there?'_

"Perhaps you haven't noticed, Lita. Fighting is Yaten's way of flirting, only neither does he recognizes it."

"Uh… then what is the comparison between you and Amara?"

"As Amara would be angry at Seiya for flirting with Michelle, I, too, would be angry at Yaten for flirting with Raye."

Everyone gasped, except for the older Outers.

"Well, in this case, I would say I _am_ angry."

"Does… this mean that you… like her?"

"More correctly, love her, really."

Everyone, except for the same three, gasped again.

"For how long?" squealed Serena.

"I don't know exactly, to be honest. I just sort of realized my feelings on the day when she was attacked by the Siren Cardian of Alan and Ann, I guess."

"That early?!"

"Mm-hmm."

"And you let her go with Yaten?"

"Hey, I tried to make her stay!"

"Then why not just tell your feelings?! That would have been effective!"

"Oh sure, Serena! I would have rather confessed and see her burst out the door not to see me!"

"…how can you be so sure that she'd reject you?"

Silence.

Mina buried her face in her hands.

'_Confession __**does**__ hurt…'_

Suddenly, Hotaru whispered something into Trista's ear.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea, Hotaru," was Trista's answer.

Everyone faced to the youngest and oldest scouts to see what they were talking about.

Hotaru pouted. "Why not?"

"Because it would end Amara-papa on the couch, dear," Trista chuckled.

"Well, can't she just sacrifice herself for one night?"

"Whoa, hold your horses. I'm not letting you make me sacrifice for something I don't know, young lady."

Hotaru giggled as Amara grabbed her and placed her on her lap.

"Now you tell me," Amara looked around, "and everyone else what you and Trista-mama was talking about."

Hotaru whispered into Amara's ear. Michelle situated herself so she could hear, too. After she pulled away, they just chuckled.

"Oh well, I guess I'll sacrifice one night."

Serena coughed into her fist.

"Ah-hem. Would you guys mind telling us and stop isolating us?"

The Outers laughed at their princess and Inner counterparts.

"Go ahead, Hotaru."

"Raye won't reject you, Mina."

"Thanks, Hotaru, but…"

"No! I mean it!"

Mina was taken aback at Hotaru's firm attitude. How could she be so sure when even she, the Goddess of Love, was not?

"I _know_. Papa and Mamas know. Amy and Lita know. Everyone here, except Serena, knows."

"What? How come I don't know?!"

"Shut up for sec, Serena." Mina ignored Serena's complaints, which Amy and Lita tried to stop.

"Hotaru, could you explain it for me?"

"Because… whenever you seemed to be in a likely relationship with someone, Raye would come to our house for advice from Michelle-mama. Sometimes, if she was drunk, she would cry."

Mina gasped. The strong, emotionless Raye cried… for her?

"You should have seen her when you left."

"What? Why?"

"Um… papa?"

"I'll take it from here, Hotaru. Mina, on that day, Raye nearly cried out her soul. I never thought she could cry that much."

* * *

_:: Flashback ::_

_**The Outers' apartment**_

_The bell rang._

"_Coming."_

_Amara opened the door, half-surprised to see Raye there._

"_Hey, can I…?"_

"_Come on in, Mars."_

_Raye smiled gratefully. She went in and sat on the couch._

_Amara went to the bedroom, telling Michelle that Raye came._

_Amara went to sit nearby Raye while Michelle went to the kitchen to get some tea._

_Once Michelle set the tea on the table and sat next to Raye, Amara asked._

"_What brings you here?"_

"_Mina… she… finally went."_

"_Yes, we all saw her leaving at the airport."_

"_If I recall, you were the first there, weren't you?"_

_Raye smiled weakly._

"_I wanted to see her as long as I could, before her departure."_

"_Mm-hmm."_

"_I… wanted to tell her how I felt, but… she was so eager to leave. And I… I…"_

_Raye choked on her words, trying to hold back her tears at the same time._

"_I was… scared that she… she would leave me forever… if I told her… and... I just... chickened out..."_

_Michelle pulled Raye in a protective embrace._

"_It's okay to cry, you know. I promise I'll punish Amara if she ever teases you for it," Michelle smiled at Amara._

_Amara smirked. "I won't tease, young fire. Besides, I know what it feels like for your love to leave you, even if it's for professional reasons."_

_Raye looked at Amara, then at Michelle. Both looked at her with caring eyes. Caring eyes that made her remind of Mina's azure ones. Ones that looked at her with utmost care whenever she was down or hurt._

_Raye couldn't hold it in any longer._

_She cried._

_She buried herself into Michelle's embrace. Michelle soothed her as a big sister would._

_She cried and cried._

_She cried herself to sleep._

_:: Flashback Ends ::_

* * *

Mina was astounded.

She couldn't believe that Raye had cried in front of someone.

She couldn't believe that Raye had cried for _her_.

"Then… why did she just leave with Yaten?"

"I'm interpreting that she did it just so that Yaten is not with you."

"Huh? Oh, did I say that out loud?"

Amara chuckled. "You sure did. And believe my interpretation."

"Why would Raye worry about Yaten being around Mina when Mina is the one who should be worried?"

"Because princess, our group's young fire believes that Mina likes Yaten. If I recall correctly, almost everyone in this group knew it that way."

'_A very unlikely story,'_ scoffed Mina.

Raye should have known better! True, she had _some_ feelings for Yaten when they were still in high school, but that was all out of pure admiration. **Not** love!

'_Then again, if there was anyone else slower at reading love than me, that'd be Raye.'_

Mina sighed at how slow she and her love were. She buried her head in her arms. She groaned.

"Hey."

Mina looked up.

"Frustrated?" Lita asked.

"A bit."

Hotaru giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I just thought it'd be funny that Raye's probably in a good mood that she got Yaten away from you when you're here worrying about those two together."

Mina started to picture a self-satisfied Raye. Her confident eyes, her smirk…

She couldn't help but giggle as Hotaru did.

"Finally you laugh," Michelle said out of relief.

"I'd say you keep that smile of yours and stop worrying about those two," said Amara.

"You talk as if nothing would ever happen to them," Mina said through her giggles.

"What can I say? It's my instinct to tell. Besides, who said we're going to sit here and merely wonder what's going to happen to them?"

"Huh?"

"What do you say we go out for a quick drive?"

* * *

:: Author's Note ::

hehehe...

I **TOLD** you that I would update soon xP

surprised?

well, let's just say this is only possilbe when I devote an entire day on a Rei/Raye X Minako/Mina fanfic.

If it were possible, I'd do this everyday, but... the costs are too high T.T

for instance, mom's bickering/yelling/shouting/_"Study for your tests!"_ etc.

anyway, back to Love is a Game,

did you like it? xD

* * *

once again, this humble author asks of your noble reviews xD


	6. Chapter 6: Round 3, the Last

**Chapter 6: Round 3, the Last "Kisses"**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its characters. I only own this fanfic and the plot.

* * *

**Hikawa Shrine**

Yaten had followed Raye up the shrine's stairs to the porch in front of Raye's room where he sat. Raye said she would change her clothes and bring out some tea. He looked around the shrine as she left.

'_Silent and tranquil… just like her personality.'_

After he amused himself with his surroundings, he recapped his plan.

'_I wonder how she would react. Surprised? Happy? Angry? Hmm…'_

He closed his eyes to concentrate.

While Yaten was in his thoughts, Raye had come back with tea in her shrine clothes. She lowered the tray onto the porch. Hearing the rustle, Yaten opened his eyes. Again, he was astounded by her beauty. Maybe it was because it was her home. Or maybe it was because she was wearing her shrine clothes. Whatever the reason was, Yaten couldn't help but think that Raye at the moment seemed so,

'_Perfect.'_

Raye sat next to Yaten.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Yaten turned to meet Raye's amethyst eyes with his emerald ones.

'_Mina was right. Her eyes __**are **__beautiful.'_

Yaten moved closer to Raye. Just in case she would run away, he wrapped his arm possessively around her and cupped her face with his other hand.

"This."

He closed the gap between them before Raye could protest. Little did he know that they were being watched by two very unexpected blondes. One in particular was outraged.

* * *

_'How **dare** he kiss her?! Why I'd outta–" _Just as she was coming out from her hiding place, Amara hold her back down to the bushes.

_"Amara!" _Mina hissed.

_"Don't be too hasty. You haven't seen Raye's reaction yet." _Amara whispered back.

That kept Mina in her spot. She looked back at her Ares and her used-to-be-favorite silver-haired singer.

_'He'd better keep his hands to himself,'_ Mina growled.

* * *

As for Yaten, he had kissed many women, specifically co-actresses, before, but none had lips as soft as Raye's.

'_Now I feel as if I actually want her, or… do I?'_

Just as he let out his tongue to deepen the kiss, Raye backed away, but not strong enough to free herself from his embrace.

"I don't feel the same way as you do, Kou."

"You sure?" He smiled seductively.

"Of cour-ngh…"

Yaten closed the gap again, only this time, more hungrily. He forced his tongue inside Raye's mouth, meeting hers.

_'It's just an act, Kou. Remember, you are **not** falling for Raye Hino.'_

He nearly pinned her down before,

'_**Slap!'**_

He expected Raye to either succumb to his will as most women would, or pull away and say no again.

But he did **not** expect to be slapped.

"I _said_ I don't have feelings for you!"

Yaten was silent.

Raye used this opportunity to free herself.

"And to think, I thought you were better than other men! You are no different from those _disgusting and lustful creatures_!"

Yaten was stunned for the time being, but soon burst into laughter.

'_Oh, great. I made him crazy.'_

Raye groaned. Truly she gets nothing good out of this guy.

"Hey, Hino. You and I **do **have the same feelings for each other," Yaten said, still laughing.

"You are **so** out of your mind, aren't you, Kou?"

"Well, maybe a bit," he sniggered, "but we are the same. Neither I nor you have feelings for each other."

_'I do not. I do not. I do **not**.' _He told himself.

"Oh, _sure_ we don't have any feelings… what?"

Everything Mina said about Raye was right. She **is** fun to tease!

"Bu-but the kissing…" Raye stammered.

Yaten howled with laugher, "Was all my good acting! Maybe I should be an act or not a singer!"

Yaten kept on laughing until Raye got her senses and grasped his collar, ready to punch him.

When she was, she did.

"**Yeow!** That hurt! Jeez, some left-hook you got!"

"And there's **plenty** more from where that came from!"

Yaten gulped.

'_No thank you!'_

"Alright, alright! I'll explain myself! And no jokes included!" Yaten raised his arms for defense.

"Fine." Raye lowered hers and sat down.

"On the plane, Mina told me her feelings about you."

"Huh? Repeat that again?"

"_Mina_ told me that she _loves __**you**_."

Raye couldn't believe her ears. Mina confessed that she loved her? Was this a dream?

"Ah-hem."

Raye stopped her train of thoughts and returned back to reality.

"May I continue?"

Raye silently nodded, still half-fazed.

"I got curious if both of your feelings were true enough. Mina, she's like a little sister to me. Always looking up to be when it involved singing and idols. You, not so much of a little sister as Mina, but more of a little brother, I guess? No offense, no offense!" Yaten shook his hands widely as Raye slowly turned into a punching stance.

"Explanation?"

"You and I fought all the time, right? I guess I got close to you as most boys do, through fighting, you know? That's what I meant about you are like a little brother. Anyway, back to the point, I didn't want either of you being heartbroken. So, I decided to play a little game with Mina."

"A game including kissing me?"

"Uh… sort of. I lied to her that I had feelings for you."

"You what?!"

"All out of good intentions, bro."

"And she bought that?!"

"Hey, you're a first witness of my acting. Isn't that enough proof?"

Raye groaned.

"And the game is?"

"Winning your heart."

"_Great_. What are the prizes?"

"If Mina wins, you two are happy. If I win, I make sure no one gets heartbroken by a fragile relationship."

"I guess I'm the winner."

Both Raye and Yaten jumped from where they sat.

"M-Mina?! How long were you there?"

"How did you get here so quickly?!"

"Slow down your horses, guys," Mina giggled, "To Raye's question, long enough to see the whole scene that happened on that very porch of yours."

Raye blushed.

"To Yaten's question, let's just say I know a very good racer."

Yaten looked behind Mina and saw a silhouette of a tall blonde woman behind a tree.

'_Ugh… not Amara.'_

"Well, I guess I'll make my leave and leave the rest to you two."

Yaten headed to the steps. As he passed Amara, he heard her say,

"If you ever appear on some film, let me know that title. Your acting was top class, I must say."

Yaten smirked.

"I'll send you two tickets."

Amara smirked back.

"Make it four, kiddo."

* * *

Meanwhile, Raye and Mina were at the same positions as they were before Yaten and Amara had left. Raye was nervous. Mina could easily see it. It wasn't normal for Raye to show her emotions so clearly, but Mina didn't mind. In fact, she liked this new, vulnerable side of Raye. Even though Raye knew about her feelings, Mina knew she had to be the bold one.

'_Oh well, here goes nothing.'_

"Raye?" she called her love's name as seductively as she could.

"Yea-yeah?" Raye stammered as Mina walked towards her. If only she could, she would run away. But her body was not listening.

It wouldn't move.

It wouldn't even stop the blood coming to her face.

"Mi-Mina, I can explain what exactly had happened! And there's nothing between me and him, honest! And–"

Mina put her finger over Raye's lips.

"Shh… I saw everything, remember?"

Raye gulped as Mina wrapped her arms around her neck, bringing their faces to a very close distance. _Very._

"I believe you owe me two things, Raye."

Raye shuddered at Mina's hot breath on her lips.

"Two?"

"Mm-hmm. One is…"

Mina met Raye's lips with hers.

She loved the tenderness of Raye's lips.

She loved the way Raye was kissing back.

She loved the way Raye slowly let her arms embrace her waist.

She pulled away. Raye whimpered from the parting.

"The other is three words. Can you guess?" Mina smiled affectively.

Raye smiled back with the same loving gaze. She knew the answer, but…

'_She mentioned this one first.'_

This time Raye closed the gap between them. She pulled Mina closer.

She slightly nudged Mina's bottom lip with her tongue. Mina happily obliged.

Her tongue met Mina's. They shyly met at first, but soon teased each other, playing with one another.

They deepened the kiss for good two minutes until their need for air was urgent.

They pulled away, heavily breathing on each other's lips.

Raye leaned in for a short kiss and pulled Mina securely in her arms.

Mina nuzzled into Raye's left shoulder, resting her right cheek on it so she could look up to her lover's face. Raye tilted her head to her left so both could have a good view of each other.

Raye smiled.

Mina smiled.

Then, Raye leaned closer to Mina's ear and whispered, _"I love you."_

* * *

_**The End.**_

* * *

:: Author's Notes ::

Ta-da!

**Love is a Game** is now officially finished!

Oh, I am soooooo happy that I got my first fanfic finally done!

Now I can move on to the other long fanfics that were loaded in my mind! Whoo-hoo!

_Raye: Hey, author. Don't you have **tests** coming up soon?_

*groan*

fine... I'll work on those fanfics later....... or not :P

_Raye: Mars... Fire..._

Alright, alright! You win! You win! I forfeit to thee!!

*sigh + groan*

as you can see, I am forced to focus more on my studies. (no way would I want to be toasted, even it's by Raye! *shudder*)

so i'll probably be able to see you guys.... around the 2nd week of June :(

* * *

**R&R** please~ thank you~


End file.
